Wookiees eating cookies
by ihasseptcshadowpie
Summary: There was two wookiees who liked cookies. Once someone took their cookies. What would happen?


**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. English is not my first language so there might be som wrong spelling. But i hope its readable.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own the Wookiees or the ide of wookies. Sadly.**

* * *

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away there was a wookiee. That wookiee truly loved cookies. He was a small wookiee. He ate cookies all the time. When the small wookie grew up he wanted to become a hero. He wanted to become a legend and get to eat a lot of cookies and get free cookies because he was so brave. He lived with his mother and brother on the planet Kashyyk. They lived with other wookiees and humans. The small wookiees brother also loved cookies. They were really good friends and ate cookies together. The brother was a bit older, but not much. There mother didn't like that the two small wookiees ate cookies all the time, but if they didn't get cookies they became really grumpy. If they became too grump they could wreck there hole room.

So once every two weeks the nice wookiee mother would bake many many cookies and then she would give them one jar each, with the same number of cookies. But the brothers would fight about the cookies anyway. They would pull each others fur and call each other hairy - which their mother did not like. If they did fight she took all the cookies and put them on a high shelf non of the wookiees reached.

"If you two don't stop fighting neither of you will get any cookies for the rest of the week!" she would say in shyriiwook. Often the brothers would stop fighting, because, well, they wanted cookies - a lot. They would become friends again and eat cookies. They would talk about their favorite cookies and also tell each other stories. They would also talk about how fun it would be to have the force, which was a subject they talked a lot about.

Once their mother had made cookies and the two wookiees started to fight and wouldn't stop. Their mother said she would put the cookies away but they seemed not to care. So she actually put them away, high up on the shelf and went to the living room to read the paper. Now the wookiees were really mad. They wanted their cookies!

The older wookiee ran out to his mother and begged for cookies. He said that is wasn't him that had started the fight.

The younger wookiee tried to reach the cookies but failed. So he went to his room, not long after that the older brother walked in. He looked at his younger brother and smirked.

"We need to get those cookies! We need to make a plan", he whispered (in shyriiwook of course). This was their ingenious plan:

\- Wait until mom isen't looking.  
\- Run out to the kitchen without being sen by mom.  
\- Climb up to the shelf where the cookies are without making any noise  
\- Climb down with the cookie jar without making any noise.  
\- Run back to their room without mom noticing.  
\- Share the cookies between them, and eat without mom noticing.  
\- Clear away all traces we made - every small crumb must be eaten.

They thought it could not go wrong. It took a while before the plan was finished, and even more time to chose who should climb up. In the end it was the logical option that won. The smallest and youngest brother would climb up. He didn't actually want to, but neither did his brother. So he did it for the cookies. He did most things for cookies, but this was different. This was about breaking the house law. That was a serious crime for the small wookies.

Once they were sure their mother wasn't looking, they walked quickly and quietly out to the kitchen. As quick as possible the small wookiee started climbing up on the chair and then on the countertop. From the countertop to a shelf and from there he could reach the jar. He reached for the jar, but accidentally knocked down another jar. It hit the floor with a loud crash. "Clumsy thing", the big brother snapped and walked out from the kitchen and into the living room. Their mom was already about to walk to the kitchen when her son stopped her.

"I'm sorry mom, I was trying to get the cookies and eat them all by my self, so I climbed up to it and I accidentally knocked another jar over. I'm so sorry mom", he said and pretended to cry. His mother, who was very nice wookiee, hugged him and said that it didn't matter and that she would clean it up later. "Go back to your room, I'l take care of it."

That little act gave the other wookiee time to climb down with the cookies and return to their room. Before his brother had returned, he took the opportunity to hide some of the cookies under his bed for later and also eat two of them. They tasted better now than ever before and he just wanted to eat more. But he wasn't dum, so he just ate those two, which was the hardest decision he had made in all of his life. But in the end his brain won over his stomach.

"Did you get the cookies?", the brother asked as soon as he walked through the door. When he saw the cookies he smiled and closed the door. He poured out the cookies and put them in two piles, and they started eating. They tasted so good and both of the wookiees sat quiet and ate. For a long while. Until there were no cookies left.

"You did great Chewbacca", the older brother said and smiled. "You will make a great hero".

There they sat, two Wookiees eating cookies.

 **The end**


End file.
